Diario de una fea
by freedomisjustalie
Summary: Este es el diario de Katniss, una chica pobre y "fea" que conoce a Peeta, el ser más despreciable, pero guapo, del mundo. ¿Chica fea y pobre, pero imán para los chicos? Lo creáis o no así es para la envidia de todas. La vida de Katniss cambiará totalmente cuando conozca a tres personitas. Conocerá lo que significa la amistad... y el amor. Un amor que la volverá completamente loca.
1. PARTE I: Prólogo

**Esta historia NO ES MÍA. Todo el derecho de copyright le pertenece a **_**HaveYouSeenThisGirl**_** autora en Wattpad que ahora tiene publicada esta historia, al igual que los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Yo sólo la traduzco por diversión… nada más.**

**Una vez aclarado esto… espero que os guste la historia :)**

**Aviso: Esta historia estará dividida en 4 partes (o temporadas, como queráis llamarlo xD).**

* * *

**PARTE I**

**DIARIO DE UNA FEA**

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

Es difícil ser **guapa**.

Todos observan tus movimientos, si te equivocas, no podrás escapar de sus miradas. Lo peor de todo es que… ni siquiera podrás hurgarte la nariz con tranquilidad.

Es difícil ser **inteligente**.

Tienes que saberlo todo. Todos te preguntarán por todo. Tú querrás saberlo todo. Hasta la evolución de la cucaracha… querrás descubrirlo.

Es difícil ser **famoso**.

Todos querrán seguirte. Allá donde vayas, habrá alguien siguiéndote. Podrás utilizar los flashes de sus cámaras como linterna por la noche. No tienes privacidad. Querrán saber… hasta la marca de compresa que utilizas.

Es difícil ser **rico**.

Todos estarán pegado a ti. Todos dependerán de ti. Todos te utilizará te dejarán en paz… hasta no haber vaciado tus bolsillos.

* * *

Querido Diario,

Hoy me tropecé en el pasillo. Al parecer nadie lo ha notado… supongo que ser fea sirve de algo.

-Katniss

PD: Es broma, me vio y se rio de mí el presidente del consejo de estudiantes, Peeta. Por si se me olvida comentarlo… también es modelo.

* * *

**Espero vuestros reviews, follows y/o favorites :) Os prometo que la historia vale la pena :)**

**-freedomisjustalie**


	2. Introducción

**Esta historia NO ES MÍA. Todo el derecho de copyright le pertenece a _HaveYouSeenThisGirl_ autora en Wattpad que ahora tiene publicada esta historia, al igual que los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Yo sólo la traduzco y edito por diversión… nada más.**

**Una vez aclarado esto… espero que os guste la historia :)**

**Aviso: Esta historia estará dividida en 4 partes (o temporadas, como queráis llamarlo xD).**

* * *

**DIARIO DE UNA FEA**

* * *

**INTRODUCCIÓN**

_"Here we go, come with me_

_There's a world out there that we should see._

_Take my hand, close your eyes_

_With you right here, I'm a rocketeer"_

-No… por favor… cinco minutos más… -murmuro somnolienta agarrando mi almohada para taparme la cara.

_"Let's fly_

_Up, up, here we go_

_Up, up, here we go_

_Let's fly_

_Up, up, here w ego, go_

_Where we stop nobody knows, knows"_

-¡Uggghhh! –exclamo. –Cinco minutos… solo cinco minutos… -alargo mi brazo para buscar el maldito reloj y apagar la alarma.

Sí, el que estaba sonando era mi reloj. En realidad es una de las cosas más valiosas para mí… después de todo fue la primera cosa que gano en toda mi vida. Y pensar que ganaría el "estúpido" sorteo del supermercado… ¡Já!

Me doy la vuelta en la cama y con una gran sonrisa vuelvo a acomodarme en ella… si tan sólo no hubiese escuchado la voz del demonio… podría seguir durmiendo… pero no.

-¡Everdeen! ¡Sé que estás ahí, he escuchado algo! –ruedo los ojos. -¡Tu alquiler! ¡Llevas dos semanas de retraso! –sigue diciendo sin dejar de aporrear la puerta.

Maldita sea… aquí estamos de nuevo con el maldito alquiler. El sueño desaparece inmediatamente de mi organismo y pongo en marcha mi cabeza para planear otra de mis huidas.

-¡Sé que estás ahí! ¡Paga el maldito alquiler! –grita de nuevo. -¡Abre la puerta!

Obviamente no estoy por la labor de abrirle la puerta y mira que soy una chica respetuosa. Pero ayer ya le había dicho que me retrasaría un par de días más ya que mi sueldo en el restaurante de mi tía también se está retrasando… ¿qué quiere que haga si no tengo nada con qué pagarle? Sin esperar un segundo agarro mi mochila con mis cosas ya dentro que preparé anoche por si acaso pasaba esto. Me visto lo más rápido que puedo con lo primero que agarro de mis cajas, o lo que es lo mismo mi armario, y abro la ventana. Trago en seco. Aquí estamos de nuevo.

¡Pug!

Ese era yo saltando desde mi ventana hasta la calle de atrás del edificio donde vivo. Gracias a dios vivo en un primer piso, aunque tengo que admitir que tuve que hacer varias prácticas para no acabar en el hospital, la primera vez que lo hice me torcí el tobillo… de ahí ya no tuve más incidentes.

Vale, ya estoy a "salvo", al menos de momento. Salgo corriendo para la parada del bus e ir en el restaurante de mi tía… creo que tengo tiempo de ducharme ahí e ir al instituto. No quiero ir sin haberme duchado en mi primer día de clases… un escalofrío recorre mi espalda… sólo espero que los rumores en ese instituto no sea verdad porque si no… estoy muerta.

-¡¿Ducharte?! ¡¿Aquí?! –tengo que resistir en rodar los ojos delante de mi "adorada" tía. -¿Acaso no tienes casa?

-Es que… -vale, ¿cómo te explico que por culpa de que no me estás pagando debidamente estoy apunto de perder mi casa donde está mi ducha entre otras cosas? –Se han estropeado las tuberías… y no nos llega ni una gota de agua…

-Ughhh… no me interesan tus problemas. –me dice agitando su mano en mi cara. –Está bien… pero no te tardes tanto… el agua cuesta dinero.

-Sí, tía. Gracias. –y me dirijo directamente al segundo piso del restaurante donde está su casa.

Como ya habréis notado… no tengo precisamente la mejor tía del mundo. Es la única familia que me queda ya que mi madre murió cuando me dio a luz y mi padre murió tres años después por una neumonía. También tenía una hermana mayor, la mejor de todas, lamentablemente ella padecía de asma crónico al igual que mi padre por lo que no hace más de cinco años falleció por las mismas condiciones que él. Eso me dejó a mí, con tan sólo doce años, sola y sin que nadie me cuide. Claro está, yo aún soy menor de edad por lo que mi única tía tuvo que hacerse cargo de mí en contra suya. A mí nunca me gustó depender de nadie desde que me quedé sola, así que me armé de valor e intenté sobrevivir por mí misma. Desde entonces trabajo en el restaurante de mi tía en forma de "pago" por quedarme con ella, hasta que decidí vivir por mí misma cuando cumplí los dieciséis años. Ahora recibo un pequeño sueldo justo para pagar mis gastos de alquiler y comida ya que ella se sigue haciendo cargo de los gastos de mis estudios.

Sé que ella no me trata muy bien que digamos, ya que soy una carga para ella pero después de todo creo que una parte de ella siente pena por mí. Al menos eso pienso.

Me ducho en cinco minutos ya que seguramente mi tía se encuentra ahí abajo cronometrándome. Me visto con la ropa que me había preparado, me lavo los dientes y me peino el pelo con los dedos. Me miro en el espejo… aunque sinceramente no sé por qué lo sigo haciendo, como si fuera a cambiar de un día para otro.

-Ya me voy a clase, tía. –me despido de ella que se encuentra en el mostrador. –Después de clase vengo…

-¡No llegues tarde! –me reprende una vez más. –El otro día me debiste dos horas por algo que tuviste que hacer…

-Tenía que recoger mi matricula tía… -le digo.

-No me importa, pero hoy me pagas esas dos horas.

-Está bien. –murmuro. –Ya me voy.

Salgo corriendo antes de que suelte otro de sus ocurrencias porque si no al final voy a llegar tarde. Menos mal que estoy a unas paradas de bus… lo malo es que seguramente ninguno de los alumnos que asisten allí necesite la parada de bus que se encuentra delante.

Creo que es hora de introducir el instituto donde voy a asistir en mi último curso. Voy a asistir nada más y nada menos en Pressman Academy, ¿suena muy pijo, cierto? Bueno, dejadme aclarar vuestras dudas… Sí, es MUY PIJO. Os preguntaréis que cojones va a hacer una chica pobre y fea como yo en ese pedazo de instituto… bueno, simplemente porque a pesar de mi aspecto y estatus social, tengo grandes sueños… sueños que son más fáciles de cumplir si tengo un diploma de este instituto ya que es mucho más fácil asistir a las mejores universidades del país.

También debo comentar que me han concedido una beca por haber pasado los exámenes de inscripción con las mejores notas por lo que sólo tengo que pagar los materiales que necesitaré para el curso. Es una gran ayuda… después de todo jamás me habría podido permitir pagar las cantidades mensuales exuberantes que piden…

Por esta razón estoy bastante nerviosa… institución pija significa estudiantes pijos igual a estudiantes ricos. Es como una simple ecuación donde si yo me introduzco daría error… pero tengo que aguantar, sé que no va a ser fácil… pero lo haré para mi futuro.

Bajo del bus y me encuentro con la magnífica entrada del instituto, trago en seco… allá vamos.

¿Tengo que destacar que nada más entrar todos los alumnos que se encuentran a mi paso se gira para mirarme y después murmurar? Sinceramente no es nada nuevo, me pasa siempre cuando voy en sitios nuevos… lo más probable es que se estén preguntando qué hace una chica como yo en este sitio. Decido ignorarlos y seguir mi camino hacia secretaría. Después de unas cuantas miradas más logro coger mi llave de la taquilla para guardar algunas de mis cosas, para entonces comienzan a hacer un anuncio en los altavoces.

**_"A todos los alumnos, por favor vayan pasando en el gimnasio. A todos los alumnos, por favor vayan pasando en el gimnasio. A todos los alumnos, por favor vayan pasando en el gimnasio."_**

Sin embargo, parece que los que se encuentran a mí alrededor no han escuchado nada. De hecho, han comenzado a formar un coro en el pasillo así que no me dejan pasar. ¿Qué demonios estará pasando?

Entonces diviso una cabellera rubia pasando entre toda la gente. Me doy cuenta que las que están formando todo este barullo son chicas… chicas murmurando, suspirando y gritando en silencio mientras admiran el chico. ¡Puaj! ¿En serio se sigue haciendo esto por un simple chico guapo? Ni siquiera sé si es guapo… no logro ver bien su rostro.

Después de quedar estancada entre todas esas chicas al final logro salir y me dirijo directamente al gimnasio. Me siento en una esquina y espero junto a todas las miradas a que aparezca el director.

No me voy a tomar la molestia de resumir lo que nos ha dicho el director. Ya sabéis... mantener la reputación de la institución blah, blah, blah… Entonces esta reunión se convierte en algo más interesante cuando aparece de nuevo ese chico rubio. Vaya, pues sí que es apuesto… ahora entiendo todos los susurros.

-Dios mío… es tan guapo… -oigo que murmura una chica a mi lado.

-Rico, apuesto e inteligente… ¿qué más puedes pedir? –murmura otra.

-Ahhh… -suspira de nuevo la otra. –Espero que se fije en mí…

-No… él es mío… -ahora le responde su amiga.

-Claro que no… yo le vi mucho antes…

En fin, sólo me queda rodar los ojos por las tonterías que estoy escuchando. Aquí las chicas dan un poquito de miedo. Es como si estuviera dentro de una película cursi donde todas las chicas son capaces de agarrarse de los pelos, a pesar de ser amigas, para quedarse con el chico guapo y popular. ¿Hola? Esto es la vida real. Idiotas.

Fijo toda mi atención al chico que ha sustituido al director. Quizás todas tengan razón, tiene lo suyo, eso no lo puedo negar. Aunque hay algo en él que… le hace parecer ¿arrogante? Bueno, seguramente él sea rico, uno de esos únicos hijos de millonarios que no saben hacer con tanto dinero. Quizás sea eso… digo, normalmente casi todos los ricos son arrogantes. Esto es mi opinión… claro está.

-Eso es todo… gracias. –finaliza su discurso y me rasco la cabeza. Vaya, no he escuchado nada de lo que ha dicho.

De repente escucho un gritito.

-¡Piojos! ¡Piojos! –grita la misma chica que estaba antes "super hiper mega" ocupada discutiendo con su amiga.

Me doy cuenta que me está mirando a mí.

-¡Ewww! ¿Qué es esta… cosa? –exclama ahora su amiga con la mirada fija en mí.

Hmm… vale que sea fea y mi cara esté llena de granos, y que mi pelo esté más enmarañado que un nido de pájaros y que mi frente sea plana y blah, blah, blah… pero se están pasando. Llamarme "cosa"… creo que a pesar de mis defectos se sigue observando que soy una PERSONA.

Menos mal que solo unos cuantos les ha escuchado. Obviamente han comenzado a reírse de mí. Esto es lo que me temía… supongo que todo comienza ahora.

Sin hacerles caso me levanto de mi sitio ya que la gente ya está yendo es sus respectivas clases. La verdad es que ya estoy un tanto acostumbrada a estas cosas… digo, no es la primera vez que me pasa y con el tiempo uno se acaba acostumbrando. De hecho, me han dicho cosas peores así que…

Suspiro profundamente antes de entrar en mi clase, la 2C por si os interesa, agarro el pomo de la puerta y lo giro.

-Ohh… hola. –me saluda la profesora. –Pasa, chicos tenemos una nueva alumna.

Todos se giran para mirarme y más de uno me dedica una mirada no muy agradable, prefiero no describirlo así que… ya os lo imaginaréis teniendo en cuenta mi aspecto. En fin, suspiro de nuevo y me sitúo enfrente de todos.

-Hola, me llamo Katniss Everdeen. –me presento y sin esperar un segundo más camino hacia el único asiento libre.

-Perdona… -de repente habla una chica sentada. La miro y distingo esa mirada de asco característico al que estoy acostumbrada. Tranquilos, esto ya no me afecta. -¿Por qué eres tan fea?

Oigo risillas de los demás. Típico.

-Porque tú eres muy guapa. –la respondo y le dedico una sonrisa irónica antes de sentarme finalmente en mi sitio.

Obviamente, aunque la profesora ya ha empezado con la lección los demás siguen murmurando sobre mí.

-¿Cómo demonios habrá podido matricularse aquí? Es fea… y seguro que también pobre. –ring, ring, ring… ¡acierto!

-No sé… pero qué horror… imagínate la imagen que nos dará al ser de la misma clase… ewww… -murmura otra con asco.

Una vez más presto toda mi atención en la profesora. Sabía a qué me atenía… sólo es un año. ¿Qué puede pasar?

Después de aguantar los murmuros, susurros y miradas por fin suena el timbre. Por favor insertar la música de Aleluya aquí… nahhh… es broma. Recojo mis cosas y salgo inmediatamente del aula... ohhh aire libre como te quiero.

Me detengo un momento en mi taquilla para recoger algunas cosas cuando alguien me toca en la espalda. No… por favor que no sea otra persona preguntándome por qué soy tan fea… no me molesta… pero sí cansa. Son todos como loros repitiendo la misma pregunta…

¿Por qué eres tan fea?

¿Por qué eres tan Fea?

¿Por qué eres tan FEa?

¿Por qué eres tan FEA?

¡Lo he pillado vale! ¡SOY FEA!

Me giro y sorprendentemente… me encuentro con un ángel.

-Hola. ¿Sabes qué hora es?

Suenan violines, arpas, trompetas y todo tipo de instrumentos tocando nuestra banda sonora. Por dios… ¡que el mundo se detenga! ¡Ha caído un ángel!

-Es hora de que me quieras… -de repente murmuro.

¿Eing? ¿Qué he dicho?

-¿Qué? –dice el chico confuso.

-Ahhh… no qué tonta soy… son las cinco y siete. –le respondo antes de salir corriendo.

IDIOTA. ¡¿Qué has hecho?!

* * *

Querido Diario,

Hoy ha sido mi primer día en Pressman Academy, escuela de ricos, ya sabes… no han faltado miradas y comentarios sobre mi "belleza". Pero mierda… he visto un ángel caído del cielo entre tanto demonio. Creo que cuando se repartió la belleza él se lo quedó todo y no exagero. Me preguntó la hora… prefiero no recordar mi respuesta. ¡Qué vergüenza! Pero… ¡ES TAN GUAPOOOO!

-Katniss.

PD: Y yo antes metiéndome con las chicas que gritaban sobre un chico… ahora yo también lo estoy haciendo. Mierda, ¿será una pandemia y ya me han contagiado?

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER Y ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO ESTA INTRODUCCIÓN :)**

**ESPERO VUESTROS REVIEWS, FOLLOWS Y/O FAVORITES!**

**_-freedomisjustalie_**


	3. CAPITULO 1

**Esta historia NO ES MÍA. Todo el derecho de copyright le pertenece a **_**HaveYouSeenThisGirl**_** autora en Wattpad que ahora tiene publicada esta historia, al igual que los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Yo sólo la traduzco y edito por diversión… nada más.**

**Una vez aclarado esto… espero que os guste la historia :)**

**Aviso: Esta historia estará dividida en 4 partes (o temporadas, como queráis llamarlo xD).**

* * *

**DIARIO DE UNA FEA**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1**

-¡Katniss! ¡Mesa 7! –grita mi tía desde no sé dónde.

-¡Voy! –grito de vuelta desde la habitación de empleados.

Rápidamente me ato el pelo y me pongo el delantal de camarera.

Os presento mi trabajo a tiempo parcial, ¿recordáis que mi tía me deja trabajar aquí en forma de pago? Pues es esto. La verdad es que el restaurante es un poco pequeñito pero a la gente le gusta mucho. De hecho siempre viene mucha gente, lo que significa que mi tía gana bastante dinero pero al parecer se lo quiere quedar todo porque lo que me da es una miseria a cambio de tanto trabajo. Sólo somos dos camareras para unos ciento y pico clientes, creo, eso es mucho trabajo, creerme.

Algunas veces, bueno muchas, me falta dinero para mis gastos, ya sabéis, alquiler, agua y todo eso no me alcanza pagarlo todo con la miseria de sueldo que tengo… por eso a veces busco otros trabajo más pequeños, algo así como un extra. Aunque últimamente no hay mucho y si lo hay… normalmente buscan chicas con "imagen".

-¡Oye Katniss! ¿Por qué tardas tanto? –me asusto cuando me encuentro con mi tía con su cara casi pegada a la mía. –Te he dicho mesa 7.

-¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Ya iba! –la respondo mientras corro hacia la mesa 7.

Saco mi cuaderno de pedido del bolsillo del delantal y un bolígrafo. Mientras camino distingo a dos personas en la mesa. Hmmm… un chico de espaldas y una chica muy guapa… pero muy guapa. Tiene el pelo muy largo de color oscuro formando unas ondas envidiosas. Parece estar muy concentrada mirando la carta.

-Buenas noches, ¿puedo tomarles la orden? –les dedico una sonrisa que en poco tiempo desaparece cuando el chico que acompaña a la chica guapa me mira.

-Espera… tú… me suenas. –me apunta con su dedo y siento mis mejillas arder.

Dios mío… es mi ángel caído del cielo. Trágame tierra, ¡YA! Pero espera… miro de nuevo a la chica… mierda, tiene novia. Me hundo en la miseria… es broma, sé muy bien que no tengo oportunidad con un chico como él. Ahhh… pero soñar era gratis… ahora sé que ni siquiera puedo hacerlo.

-¿La conoces, Finnick? –ahora pregunta la chica guapa. Wow… qué voz… tiene un acento extraño… creo que es británica.

¡Já! Guapa, seguro que rica y británica. No tienes oportunidad Katniss… como que ni la llego en los tobillos. Y él se llama Finnick… nombre bonito… tan bonito como él.

-Hmmm… no lo sé… -murmura el chico lo que me entristece un poco. Claro, supongo que un chico tan guapo como él no se tiene que acordar de una chica tan fea y horrible como yo. -¡No! ¡Espera! Ya sé… tú eres la chica del pasillo… te pregunté la hora y tú me respondiste…

-¡Ah! Necesito tomar su orden… -le interrumpo nerviosa… no quiero que todo el mundo se entere de mi idiotez.

Pero… estoy muy feliz que se acuerde de mí. ¡Wiiiiii! (Insertar emoticono de chica bailando)

-Lo siento… pero… no puedo hablar con clientes, política de la casa. –les digo con una sonrisa tímida. –Si aún necesitan ojear la carta, volveré más tarde.

-No… no hace falta. –me sonríe la chica. –Yo quiero un salmón a la plancha y patatas asadas, por favor. –me dice amablemente. Bueno… ella parece agradable.

-Bien tráigala eso y para mí una hamburguesa especial de la casa y ensalada. –asiento mientras apunto. Cuando levanto la cabeza me está sonriendo… no te desmayes Katniss.

-¿Quieren algo para el aperitivo? –pregunto.

-Un surtido de queso… -me responde el chico.

-¿Para beber?

-Una botella de agua y vino blanco por favor.

-Bien, ahora les traigo sus bebidas y aperitivo. –les sonrío a los dos y me doy la vuelta para entregar el pedido en la cocina.

-Perdona… -me vuelve a llamar el chico.

-¿Sí, señor? –respondo educadamente.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

-Por supuesto. –asiento con una sonrisa.

-¿Te gusto?

¡¿Eing?!

-¡Finnick! –regaña la chica.

-Sólo estoy preguntando algo simple… ¿te gusto, señorita? –me mira con los ojos redondos.

Mierda… siento mis mejillas arder.

-Ahhmmm… lo siento señor pero no entiendo su pregunta… ahora mismo les traigo lo que han pedido. –y sin esperar un segundo salgo corriendo hacia la cocina.

Mierda. ¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?

* * *

Gracias a dios suena el timbre dando fin a la clase. Todo el mundo se levanta de sus asientos y comienzan a recoger sus cosas. Espero hasta que salga todo el mundo y mientras tanto echo una cabezadita en mi mesa… dios mío qué sueño tengo… anoche terminé dos horas más tarde por lo de mi deuda de horas y encima no pude quitarme de la cabeza la preguntilla de aquel ángel caído.

¿Acaso se quería reír de mí o qué? Qué pena… y yo que pensé que él no era ese tipo de chicos va y al final me sale igual o peor que los otros. Quién iba a decir que con esa cara bonita iba a tener una personalidad tan fea… vaya desperdicio… supongo que es imposible encontrar a alguien hermoso por dentro y por fuera.

Después de diez minutos de espera recojo mis cosas y camino hacia los pasillos para dirigirme al restaurante de mí tía. Soy incapaz de quitarme de la cabeza la maldita frase… se repite una y otra vez en mi cabeza…

¿Te gusto?

¿Te gusto?

¿Te gusto?

¡Mierda, SÍ! Pero ahora creo que me lo estoy replanteando.

No me doy cuenta que a un paso están una tres escalones hacia arriba así que por "ser muy atenta" me tropiezo con el primer escalón y caigo de cara al suelo. Tranquilos, no he dañado más de lo que está mi cara porque al fin y al cabo tengo buenos reflejos y he podido apoyarme con las manos… eso sí… todos mis libros están esparcidos por el suelo.

Ge-ni-al.

Ahora me levantaré y veré a todo el mundo reírse de mí. Qué suerte la mía…

Pero espera… no escucho nada… ni una risilla… nada… esto es un milagro.

Alzo la cabeza y veo a todo el mundo con sus cosas sin hacerme ni el más mínimo caso. Creo que nadie se ha dado cuenta… pero distingo unas cuantas miradas en mí aunque enseguida las retiran quitándome importancia. Bueno, al parecer soy demasiada poca cosa como para que me dediquen un poco de tiempo a reírse de mí. Ahora soy algo así como… la chica invisible o qué.

Pero entonces alguien se ríe de mí a mis espaldas. A carcajadas.

-Fea y encima torpe. –miro hacia atrás y veo a un chico riéndose a carcajadas de mí.

Su piel es blanca como la porcelana al igual que sus dientes perfectamente enfilados. Sus labios son tan gruesos que dan ganas de besarlo… uppss… ¿he dicho yo eso? Bueno seguimos… su mandíbula está totalmente definida que le hace ver muy masculino y encima tiene el pelo rubio con todas sus puntas apuntando en diferentes lados. Hmmm… guapo…

-Si estás fijándote en cada uno de mis atractivos físicos es posible que llegues a la definición de PERFECTO. Ya me voy, todavía tengo una sesión de fotos… la próxima vez estate más atenta y deja de estar en las nubes cuando estás caminando… pareces una idiota. –después de su gran discurso se vuelve a reír y pasa a mi lado sin volver a mirar atrás.

Por un momento me quedo anonadada… pero entonces asimilo todo lo que me ha dicho… ¡¿Pero quién mierda se ha creído que es?!

* * *

_Querido Diario, _

_Hoy me tropecé en el pasillo. Al parecer nadie lo ha notado… supongo que ser fea sirve de algo._

_-Katniss_

_PD: Es broma, me vio y se rió de mí el presidente del consejo de estudiantes, Peeta. Por si se me olvida comentarlo… también es modelo._

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER Y DEJARME REVIEWS EN EL CAPITULO INTRODUCTORIO!**

**PRIMER CAPÍTULO. ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO :) **

**ESPERO VUESTROS REVIEWS, FOLLOWS Y/O FAVORITES! ANDA... DEJADME UN REVIEWS *.***

**-freedomisjustalie**


	4. CAPÍTULO 2

**Esta historia NO ES MÍA. Todo el derecho de copyright le pertenece a **_**HaveYouSeenThisGirl**_** autora en Wattpad que ahora tiene publicada esta historia, al igual que los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Yo sólo la traduzco y edito por diversión… nada más.**

**Una vez aclarado esto… espero que os guste la historia :)**

**Aviso: Esta historia estará dividida en 4 partes (o temporadas, como queráis llamarlo xD).**

* * *

**DIARIO DE UNA FEA**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2**

-Tía… ya me voy… ya he recogido todas la mesas… -la digo mientras recojo mis cosas y las meto en mi mochila.

-Bien, mañana no llegues tarde. –me dice secamente. –Ten, tu cena.

-Gracias tía…

Agarro el bolso con el tupper y salgo del restaurante. Decido caminar hasta mi casa… digo, está a unas paradas de bus pero el aire fresco de la noche me hace apetecer dar un paseo así que agarro bien mi cosas y comienzo a caminar disfrutando del buen tiempo.

No me acordaba de que este camino, al menos en un tramo está lleno de gente… bueno, chicos borrachos y todo eso… A lo mejor habría sido mejor coger el último bus y llegar sana y salva a casa… De repente me deja de importar la brisa fresca y camino con más rapidez para evitar llamar la atención. Pero error… en vez de llamar yo la atención, uno de los chicos en una esquina fumando me llama la atención…Espera…

Es el ángel caído.

-¡¿Pero qué está haciendo en este barrio?!

Mierda… creo que he hablado en alto…hmmm sí… demasiado alto.

-Vaya… pero qué hace esta… -uno de los chicos que le acompañan se acerca a mí… -¡Puaj! Fea… pero qué fea que eres…

Ruedo los ojos… ¿en serio tío?

-¿Eres una chica, verdad? –ahora se acerca otro.

Vaya, eso es nuevo… nunca me habían confundido con un chico. ¡Chócala amigo!

-Sí… creo que sí es… -se ríe de nuevo el otro. –Bueno da igual si eres fea… estoy tan borracho que ni siquiera me acordaré de tu cara mañana…

Hmmm… eso no me ha gustado. Que alguien me ayude… de repente el miedo se ha apoderado de mí.

-Ven… ¿quieres divertirte con nosotros? –ahora su voz suena a algo más asqueroso que todos esos tonos de otras personas llamándome fea.

-Si quieres hasta podemos ser tres… es más divertido…

Uhhh… ¿ahora qué hago?

-Anda dame un besito… -entonces el otro me agarra de la cintura y me fuerza para que lo bese.

¡Puaj! Tengo ganas de vomitar.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Ugghhh! –grito. -¡Ayuda!

-Shhh… tranquila… seguro que nos lo pasamos bien. –ahora me agarra de la muñeca.

-Me estás haciendo daño… -lloriqueo. –Por favor… déjame…

-Hmmm… me pone más cuando lloran… -se ríe con un tono malvado.

Esto es el fin… maldigo el día que he decidido caminar sola en plena noche. Debería haber cogido el maldito bus y ahora mismo estaría en mi casa comiendo mi cena tranquilamente…

-Ahhmmm… ¿podrías hacerme el favor de quitar tus asquerosas manos de mi novia? –de repente una voz conocida aparece entre tanto risa asquerosa.

-¿Qué? –el chico que me tiene agarrada alza la cabeza. -¿Tú novia esta fea? Vaya Finn… no sabía que tus gustos han bajado hasta este nivel… -el chico me mira con asco.

Espera… ¿Finn? ¿Finnick? ¿Ángel caído eres tú?

Todo pasa en un segundo y demasiado rápido porque de repente, el chico asqueroso se aleja de mí porque Finnick le agarra del cuello de la camiseta y tira de él. Acerca su rostro con la del otro chico y le mira con furia. Trago en seco… parece otra persona… ahora ya no parece un ángel.

-Antes de llamar a mi novia fea… deberías mirarte primero en el espejo… -le gruñe y le empuja haciéndolo caer en el suelo. –Desapareced de mi vista antes de que os muela a golpes.

El amigo y el chico miran a Finnick con miedo… increíble… y salen corriendo hasta desaparecer. Todo eso lo observo desde donde estoy… petrificada y temblando…

-¿Estás bien? –él se acerca a mí con cara de preocupado.

-¿Novia? –no sé pero es lo primero que me sale de la boca.

En vez de responderme me dedica una sonrisa y después se quita la chaqueta y me lo pone a mí. Yo sigo congelada y temblando.

-Anda… vámonos de aquí.

Y no sé si será lo correcto pero me meto en su coche y nos conduce en un lugar que desconozco.

No sé adónde me lleva.

Pero… sé que él me ha salvado.

* * *

¿Una cafetería abierta en plena noche? Bueno… en un principio estaba cerrado pero Finnick hizo una llamada y en diez minutos vino alguien a abrirlo y a invitarnos a entrar… ahora el señor que nos sirvió dos tazas de café y un bollo a cada uno está en uno de los asientos lejos de nosotros roncando.

-¿Quieres un azucarillo? –me pregunta ofreciéndome una con una de sus radiantes sonrisas.

-No… gracias… -murmuro removiendo el café.

-Vaya… eres la primera persona que me rechaza uno… -se ríe y le miro. Nos miramos fijamente y mientras se lleva en la boca el azucarillo que me estaba ofreciendo me guiña el ojo. Enseguida bajo la mirada. -¿Ya te sientes mejor?

-Sí… -murmuro. –Ahmmm… gracias por salvarme… -ahora le miro. –De verdad… muchas gracias…

-¿Qué hacías ahí? –me pregunta inquisitivo. -¿Me estabas siguiendo?

-¿Qué? –exclamo. -¡Claro que no! Estaba yendo a casa…

-Hmmm… -murmura sin creérselo.

-Es verdad… no te estaba siguiendo… además… yo soy la que debería preguntarte qué hacías en ese barrio… ya sabes… eres rico y todo eso… ¿qué haces con esos chicos de esa clase?

Él sonríe de lado. Por dios qué guapo es.

-Estaba cambiando de aires… estar rodeado todo el tiempo de snobs te acaba agotando… ¿sabes? –se encoge de hombros.

Vaya… ¿él también se cansa de las personas de su misma estatus social? Cada vez me gusta más…

-Si ya te sientes mejor ya te puedo llevar a tu casa… como que el dueño tiene un poquito de sueño. –se ríe en bajito mientras me señala con su barbilla al pobre hombre roncando.

Yo también me río.

-Es tu culpa… le has hecho venir hasta aquí… -aún no me creo que lo haya hecho, vale.

-Necesitabas un café… y a estas horas es imposible encontrar una cafetería buena… -termina de comerse su bollo. -¿Vamos?

Se levanta.

-Ahhmmm… claro. –termino mi café y mi bollo, al ser pobre siempre intento no dejar sobras… ya sabéis…

Finnick le da un apretujón en el hombro al hombre dormido y le murmura un gracias antes de que salgamos de la cafetería. Hmmm… espera… ¿acaba de decir que me va a llevar a casa?

-Ehhh… espera… -le llamo y él se detiene mirándome con curiosidad. –Yo… puedo ir sola a mi casa…

Comienza a reírse.

-¿Acaso sabes dónde estamos? –me pregunta.

Mierda. Idiota Katniss, mil veces idiota.

-Anda sube… -él se mete en su coche y yo comienzo a murmurar insultos para mí.

No tengo más remedio que decirle mi dirección cuando me lo pregunta y aparte de eso ya no volvemos a hablar. Es un poquito extraño que no hace más de dos días que le conocí y ya me ha salvado la vida y ahora me está llevando a mi casa. Sinceramente estas cosas suelen pasar en mis sueños… pero creo que ahora está ocurriendo de verdad.

-Puedes dejarme aquí mismo… la calle es un poco estrecha para que entre tu coche.

-¿De verdad? Como que la calle no me da muy buena espina… ¿Segura que puedes tú sola? –me pregunta.

Mi corazón no puede evitar latir con rapidez. ¿Cómo es posible que sea tan atento con una persona que apenas conoce? Dios mío… cuando decía que era un ángel caído del cielo es que no me equivocaba… lo tiene todo… qué suerte la chica que estaba con él en el restaurante.

-Sí… ya no está muy lejos de aquí así que… -murmuro.

-¿Segura? A ver si vuelven a aparecer otros malolientes… y vuelven a molestarte… y yo ya no voy a estar allí para salvarte… -me guiña el ojo.

Hmmm… creo que este chico tiene cambios de personalidad: primero actúa como alguien sobreprotector al estilo de caballero sobre un caballo blanco, luego me parece un poco creído por lo de que le estaba siguiendo, después vuelve a actuar como un caballero porque no me quiere dejar ir sola y ahora… bueno, ahora vuelve a ser un creído.

-Pufff… pues creo que tendrían que beber menos… ya sabes, si quieren molestar a alguien podrían elegir a alguien más guapa… -bufo.

-No digas eso… no eres fea.

Mi corazón directamente deja de latir… es broma, si no me moriría ¿no? Y ahora mismo no quiero… más aún si tengo a este ángel delante de mí. Sí, puedo ser muy cursi… iros acostumbrando.

Pero en serio, ahora me pongo seria. Me ha dejado sin palabras. Me ha dicho que no soy fea… no me ha dicho que soy guapa pero ha dicho que NO SOY FEA… se me ha encogido el corazón. Puede que sea un poquito raro pero… ahora mismo sus palabras siguen flotando en mi mente… resonando una y otra vez…

"No eres fea"

"No eres fea"

"No eres fea"

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Vuelvo a la realidad cuando él vuelve a hablar. Le miro con vergüenza y le niego con la cabeza.

-No gracias, de verdad. Ya te he molestado bastante. –le digo.

Justo después de eso me bajo de su coche pero cuando voy a cerrar la puerta él me lo impide.

-Hmmm… no me has molestado para nada pero…

Le miro mientras él parece pensativo con lo que me va a decir.

-La próxima vez… si quieres verme… sólo tienes que decírmelo… no tienes por qué seguirme.

Y después de soltar eso me guiña el ojo, cierra la puerta y arranca su coche dejándome con la mandíbula desencajada…

¡Maldito creído! Puede ser un ángel caído… pero uno muy creído. ¡UGHHH!

Sin darme cuenta me encuentro pataleando en medio de la calle. Comienzo a oír unos pasos y enseguida salgo corriendo para mí edificio. A ver si él va a tener razón y debería haber aceptado su invitación de acompañarme…

Entro corriendo y subo las escaleras para llegar en mi mini apartamento. A pesar de que su despedida me haya molestado, no puedo evitar encontrarme sonriendo como una tonta recordando lo que hemos pasado esta noche juntos… ¡Wuahhh! ¡Qué cursi! Como si hubiese pasado algo especial entre "nosotros"… ahora la creída soy yo… llamándonos un "nosotros", mientras que la ecuación que formamos los dos daría ERROR.

Sí… perdonadme… a veces tengo ataques de

locura. Vuelvo a avisar… iros acostumbrando.

-Ahh… qué bueno volver a estar… -me detengo en hablar cuando enciendo la luz. -¡ME HAN ROBADOOOO!

Comienzo a gritar como una loca mirando mi apartamento completamente vacío. Mira mi suerte, podrían haber ido a robar en una casa más grande… allí seguro encuentran algo más valioso. ¿Por qué entran a robar en una casa que seguro le pertenece a alguien más pobre que ellos?

Sin darme cuenta ya estoy sollozando mientras bajo en el apartamento del casero para avisarle lo del robo. ¿Dónde demonios estaba él? ¿No se supone que su trabajo es vigilar quién entra y sale de este edificio? Bueno… qué más puedo esperar de un tío gordo grasiento y que no hace nada más que ver la tele y aporrear puertas para pedir el alquiler.

-¡¿Quién molesta a estas horas?! –nada más abrir la puerta me saluda de esa manera. -¡Maldita sea Katniss, qué demonios quieres!

-¡Me han robado! –lloriqueo. -¡Mis cosas! ¡Mi apartamento está vacío! ¡Me han robado! –sollozo.

-¡Mierda Katniss! ¡¿Y por eso me despiertas?! -¿eing? ¡Joder, que me han robado! ¡¿Qué quiere, que me ponga a saltar de felicidad?! -¿No te dije que me pagaras el maldito alquiler? Bueno, como te estabas tardando he encontrado a otro que lo quiere alquilar. He tirado tus cosas ahí, deben de estar en la entrada.

¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Pero!

-Te dije que mi sueldo…

-¡Nada! ¡Aquí se paga a tiempo y quién lo hace sale de patitas a la calle! -me grita y yo sigo llorando. –Dame las llaves y vete.

Me arranca mis llaves de mi mano y cierra de un portazo en mis narices.

Me doy cuenta que no puedo hacer nada más aquí. Genial, acabo de quedarme en la calle… ¿y ahora donde voy a vivir? Es muy tarde y no creo encontrar nada donde quedarme esta noche… Lo mejor es recoger mis cosas… ya luego pensaré en lo que voy a hacer…

Voy arrastrando los pies hasta donde está el cubo de basura… sí, sí, lo que habéis leído, el maldito casero ha dejado mis cosas justo al lado del cubo de basura. Me siento de cuclillas y observo mis cosas con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Gracias. ¡Gracias por empacar mis cosas! ¡De verdad! ¡Me habéis ahorrado un buen trabajo! ¡GRACIAS! –grito con sarcasmo y como una loca en medio de la nada.

Agarro mi maleta y una caja… no, es en serio, el maldito casero hasta ha empacado mis cosas…

Así que aquí estoy… caminando hacia Marte, vale, es broma. Pero en serio… no sé a dónde ir, pero es mejor ir caminando a ver si encuentro donde poder quedarme… Sólo espero no encontrarme con gente no deseada… mi ángel caído no está aquí conmigo.

* * *

_Querido Diario,_

_Creo que me está empezando a gustar un cierto ángel caído. Pero creo que el karma me ataca… he coqueteado con un chico que tiene novia… y ahora no tengo casa._

_-Katniss._

_PD: Ojalá le crezca un grano en el culo al maldito casero._

* * *

**HOLA! BUENO, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER... Y ESPERO VUESTROS REVIEWS :) COMO VEIS LA HISTORIA AÚN NO HA TOMADO SU FORMA COMPLETA... PERO VAMOS POCO A POCO. HABRÉIS NOTADO TAMBIÉN QUE SON CAPÍTULOS CORTOS ASÍ QUE VOY A INTENTAR ACTUALIZAR DOS O TRES VECES A LA SEMANA: (LUNES Y JUEVES) o (LUNES, MIÉRCOLES y SÁBADO) ES DECIR, SI ACTUALIZO UN MIÉRCOLES, ESPERAD UN CAPÍTULO EL SÁBADO Y SI ACTUALIZO UN JUEVES, LA SIGUIENTE SERÁ UN LUNES... (espero que me hayáis entendido)**

**HMMM... DE MOMENTO ¿QUÉ OS ESTÁ PARECIENDO LA HISTORIA?¿OS ESTÁ GUSTANDO? ESPERO QUE SÍ... :P**

**DE NUEVO GRACIAS POR LEER, POR DEJARME REVIEWS (aunque sean poquitos), POR LOS FOLLOWS y/o FAVORITES! ESPERO SEGUIR GANANDO MÁS LECTORES Y MÁS REVIEWS! (por fissss)**

**UN SALUDO Y NOS LEEMOS!**

**-freedomisjustalie**


	5. CAPITULO 3

**Esta historia NO ES MÍA. Todo el derecho de copyright le pertenece a **_**HaveYouSeenThisGirl**_** autora en Wattpad que ahora tiene publicada esta historia, al igual que los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Yo sólo la traduzco y edito por diversión… nada más.**

**Una vez aclarado esto… espero que os guste la historia :)**

**Aviso: Esta historia estará dividida en 4 partes (o temporadas, como queráis llamarlo xD).**

* * *

**DIARIO DE UNA FEA**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Ahora mismo me encuentro llorando… pero esta vez de agradecimiento. Después de andar unas dos horas, teniendo en cuenta de toda la carga que llevaba encima, no tuve más remedio que ir donde el restaurante de mí tía y suplicarla que me de asilo. Y ahora estoy llorando de felicidad porque me ha aceptado en su casa… eso sí, tengo que encontrar otro apartamento lo antes posible y ahora tengo que trabajar un turno más los fines de semana. Sinceramente me da igual… lo importante es que ahora tengo donde quedarme. Estas son las cosas que me hace pensar que mi tía, a pesar de ser una "maldita", tiene corazón… al menos 1/4.

Me he instalado en la habitación de invitados. La verdad es que el apartamento encima del restaurante tampoco es muy grande. Tiene tres habitaciones, uno lo ocupan mis tíos, creo que se me olvidó comentar que mi tía está casada, la otra es de mi primo que ahora está en Canadá y la habitación vacante donde estoy yo es de invitados.

Decido arreglar mis cosas mañana. Ya es muy tarde y no quiero molestar a mis tíos durmiendo… a ver si cambian de opinión y acaban echándome… no quiero tentar mucho a la suerte. Además estoy demasiado cansada… y por eso nada más tumbarme en la cama… ya no recuerdo nada…

Me despierto un poco más tarde. Decido faltar hoy a clase para buscar un apartamento u otro trabajo… en estas condiciones cuando voy a buscar una nueva casa tengo que intentar reunir la mayor cantidad de dinero posible para la fianza.

Me ducho y arreglo mis cosas en la habitación antes de ayudar en los preparativos del restaurante. Le pido prestado el teléfono a mi tía para llamar a Boggs, un viejo amigo de mi padre. A ver si tengo suerte y me encuentra uno de esos trabajos secretos que tengo. No penséis mal… ahora os cuento mi trabajo secreto.

-Oh… Katniss… cuánto tiempo… -me responde.

-Hola, Boggs. ¿Te molesto? –pregunto un poco con vergüenza.

-Para nada… ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?

-Ehmm… la verdad es que sí… me han echado en mi antiguo apartamento y ahora estoy buscando otro así que voy a necesitar un dinero extra… -murmuro. –Me preguntaba si tú sabes de algún trabajillo… ya sabes que no soy muy quisquillosa, da igual si pagan poco con tal de que me den algo es suficiente…

Vale, eso puede que haya sonado un poco desesperado pero técnicamente lo estoy así que si me pongo quisquillosa al final no conseguiré nada.

-Pues qué mal no poder ayudarte… ahora mismo no hay ninguna compañía que necesite un modelo de bajo coste…

Sí, habéis leído bien. Soy modelo. Seguro que os preguntaréis como una chica fea como yo ha llegado a ser modelo… bueno, seguid leyendo… Boggs ha dicho "modelo de bajo coste" bueno, pues eso es a lo único que puedo aspirar. Digamos que… vale qué vergüenza… pero digamos que yo modelo otras cosas que no sea mi cara. Hmmm… vale, eso tampoco ha sonado bien. No modelo desnuda, vale. Es algo así como si por ejemplo necesitan a alguien que pose con un spray sobre insectos, pues la MANO que sujeta el bote soy yo… algo así. Jamás modelaría desnuda… ni aunque me paguen con mucho dinero… además de no ser agraciada en la cara, mi cuerpo tampoco serviría para esa profesión.

También está el hecho de que Boggs jamás me permitiría aceptar un trabajo deshonesto. Él ha sido siempre el mejor amigo de mi padre y por eso cuando me quedé huérfana ha hecho todo lo posible para ayudarme. Él me introdujo en este negocio, y también gracias a él pude conocer y aplicar para Pressman Academy. Cada vez que encuentra un trabajo que se ajuste a mí siempre me llama… siempre soy la primera de su lista.

-Hmmm… bueno… esperaba poder tener la suerte de que me dieras uno… -suspiro. Creo que al final el grano en el culo lo tengo yo.

-Pero espera… si de verdad necesitas urgentemente uno ayer me llegó un trabajo… pero no es de modelar… -de repente me dice.

-¿Es legal? –es lo primero que pregunto.

-Katniss… -me regaña pero se ríe. –Sabes que nunca te ofrecería un trabajo ilegal… además, yo no acepto trabajos como esos…

-Lo sé… pero me quería asegurar… verás, como me ofrezcas uno vendrá el fantasma de papá a por ti. –él se ríe.

-De verdad Katniss… tienes problemas pero a pesar de eso todavía tienes tiempo para bromear.

Yo me río.

-A ver, escúchame bien. La verdad es que pagan bastante bien… además te ofrecen alojamiento los días laborables… eso te resolvería tu problema de apartamento… -de repente capta mi atención. Le digo que siga. –Trabajarías como asistente personal… más bien aquí me lo describen como una "niñera"…

-¿Niñera? ¿Acaso es un niño pequeño? –pregunto. Me gustan los niños… aunque la mayoría se asustan de mi aspecto.

-No sé… no dice mucho… lo único que han resaltado bien es el sueldo y el alojamiento. –me cuenta.

-Hmm… ¿cuánto pagan? –pregunto ansiosa.

-Agárrate… -trago. –Mil dólares…

Espera… respiro profundamente… ¡¿MIL DÓLARES?! ¡No me jodas!

-¿Estás hablando en serio? –le pregunto con los ojos ensanchados.

-Sí… -se ríe. -¿Qué? ¿Lo aceptas?

-¡Joder! ¡Eso ni se pregunta! –exclamo. –Da igual como sea el niño… me lo comeré con gusto junto a esos mil dólares. –me río.

-Está bien… apunta la dirección.

Y aquí estoy delante de la casa que está en la dirección que me dio Boggs. Tengo la boca abierta… lo más abierta que puedo porque creo que se me ha desencajado completamente la mandíbula porque la casa que se encuentra delante de mí no se podría considerar una casa… no… esto es una maldita MANSIÓN.

No tengo más remedio que aguantarme la sensación de abrumada y llamar al timbre… enseguida aparece un segurata en el otro lado de la gran verja.

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? –me pregunta.

-Sí, estoy aquí por el trabajo de asistente personal. –le digo.

-Está bien, pasa. –me dice abriendo la verja con un botón.

Después de caminar unos cuantos metros por fin llego en la casa. Por dios, ¿cuánto de grande será todo esto? Me quedo más embobada cuando me encuentro un con un mayordomo esperando por mí en la entrada.

Pasamos en la casa que parece un palacio moderno y me conduce a una doble puerta donde llama dos veces. Se escucha un adelante desde dentro y yo trago saliva nerviosa.

El señor que me saluda con una sonrisa viste un traje. Yo le echaría unos cuarenta y cinco años, más o menos, parece bueno, digo está sonriendo. Está sentado detrás de una gran mesa de madera y se levanta para estrecharme la mano.

-Qué bueno ver que todavía hay gente que aplica para este trabajo… -hmmm parece majo. Además, tiene un acento muy gracioso… algo así como británico.

Aunque su forma de saludarme me ha dejado un poquito asustada… "Qué bueno ver que todavía hay gente que aplica para este trabajo"… eso no ha sonado muy bien… al menos para mí.

-Menos mal que has llegado… hace unos días se fue la otra asistente personal… y bueno… estaba preocupado que ya nadie aplicaría para este trabajo… -murmura mientras se rasca la cabeza. –Pero espera… aún no me he presentado…

Cierto. La verdad es que el pobre parece muy preocupado… dejo escapar una risilla por su expresión.

-Soy Haymitch Mellark… -me sonríe. –Y tú eres…

-Katniss Everdeen. –me presento yo también.

-Hmmm… ¿de verdad estás segura que quieres trabajar aquí?

Eso me he dejado un poco confusa… ¿se quiere asegurar que de verdad quiero trabajar aquí? No sé yo pero si quiere encontrar a alguien con rapidez debería dejar de preguntar estas cosas.

-Claro que sí… por eso estoy aquí señor. –le digo.

-Bien bien… bueno, entonces te voy a advertir que mi hijo no es un niño cualquiera… -tose. –Es algo así como mitad humano y mitad monstruo.

¿Perdón? ¿Qué acaba de decir?

¿Mitad humano, mitad monstruo? Que yo sepa esta historia no es de terror… ¿o acaso me he equivocado de género?

-No te preocupes… no muerde. –vuelve a hablar el señor. –Creo… -murmura.

Trago en seco… ¿pero qué clase de niño habrá parido su mujer? Uppss… perdón. Ahora se me viene en mente la cantidad de sueldo y las facilidades que ofrecen en este trabajo… pero si eso es a cambio de mi vida o de mis ciertos órganos internos… no sé si deba aceptar este trabajo.

-Ahhmmm… no me malinterpretes… veo que te has puesto pálida. -¡Já! ¿y ahora se preocupa si me ha asustado? –Lo que pasa es que es muy difícil de entenderlo. Él es muy difícil. Sólo te pido que seas la última en aplicar, ya estoy un poco cansado de buscar asistentes… si quieres te puedo ofrecer un trato.

-¿Un trato? –pregunto curiosa.

-Si duras con él al menos seis meses siendo su asistenta, te daré todo lo que tú me pidas. Te cumpliré un sueño que tengas… si quieres una mansión te la daré, una hacienda te la daré, un coche te la daré… lo que tú me pidas. Sólo te pido que te quedes por seis meses…

¿Mansión? ¿Hacienda? ¿Coche? ¿En serio es capaz de darme cualquier cosa que? ¡WUAHHHHH!

Perdonad mi emoción… nunca se reciben ofertas así todos los días.

-¡Hecho! -¡Já! ¡No hay ningún monstruo capaz de derrotar a una persona ambiciosa!

-¡Genial! –creo que el señor está más emocionado que yo… me gusta, es gracioso. –Puedes empezar hoy mismo. –trago, ¿tan pronto? –No creo que tarde en llegar…

Eso me hace recordar algo.

-Ahmmm… señor. –murmuro. –Yo también estudio, de hecho, también trabajo en un pequeño restaurante de mi tía… así que usted tendrá que definir bien mi horario.

-¿Estudias? –me pregunta sorprendido.

-Sí, señor. En Pressman Academy. –se le ensanchan los ojos.

-¿En serio? –ahora dice sorprendido. Claro, ¿cómo una chica que va a trabajar como asistente de su hijito está estudiando en uno de los mejores institutos del país? –¡Vaya, qué coincidencia! Mi hijo también estudia allí.

¿Eing? ¿Qué su hijo qué? Espera… ¿no estábamos hablando de un niño? ¿Cómo es que está estudiando en el instituto? ¿Acaso es un genio o algo así?

-Entonces todo será más fácil… también le podrás vigilar allí. –sonríe felizmente. –Bienvenida a bordo, señorita Everdeen.

Trago en seco… ¿en qué me habré metido…? (insertar cara de horror 100 veces

* * *

16:00.

Nada más terminar la entrevista me enseñan la que va a ser mi habitación. Si creías que iba a estar en una habitación mugrienta del sótano o ático al estilo Cenicienta pues os equivocáis, porque mi habitación está en el segundo piso al lado de mi "jefe". Según las demás empleadas le tengo que llamar así, además, debo ocuparme de todo el trabajo referido a él ya que soy su asistente personal… eso quiere decir que me las arregle como pueda con él. Empleadas listas debo decir.

Una vez conocido a casi todos los empleados, el mayordomo me entrega mi uniforme, por supuesto diferente a las demás. Las otras empleadas llevan algo así como el típico uniforme de asistenta pero con un color azul claro con cuadros blancos. También llevan un pañuelo en su cabeza y un delantal blanco. Mientras tanto yo no llevo ningún delantal ni nada, solamente es el típico uniforme de asistenta color negro formado por una camisa con dos botones arriba y cuello blanco, y un pantalón negro. Como la camisa está abierta me tengo que poner una camiseta blanca dentro… no pienso ir por ahí con el ombligo al aire.

_**Ting. Ting. Ting.**_

¿Qué ha sido eso?

-Tu jefe ya ha llegado. –me dice una de las asistentas.

Enseguida me lleva a rastras en la puerta y me dice que no me mueva de ahí hasta que no llegue mi jefe. Después de eso sale corriendo… esto cada vez es más extraño y… me está dando mucho miedo.

"_**Es algo así como mitad humano y mitad monstruo."**_

"_**Es algo así como mitad humano y mitad monstruo."**_

"_**Es algo así como mitad humano y mitad monstruo."**_

¿A qué tipo de monstruo se referirá el señor Mellark?

A. Monstruo al estilo Alien vs. Predator

B. Monstruo como el del Lago Ness

C. O… Cookie Monster

**[N/A: Cookie Monster es el monstruo de las galletas de Barrio Sésamo, sé que ya lo sabíais pero lo pongo por si acaso. No puedo traducir este dato porque es importante para la historia xD]**

Entonces se abren las puertas.

¿Conocéis ese momento de cámara lenta en dónde el protagonista masculino aparece con una luz brillante atrás que impide que se le vea el rostro, dónde solamente puedes ver la silueta de su perfecto cuerpo caminando hacia ti? Bueno… lo que pasa aquí, ejem… ejem… en la vida real… obviamente es todo lo contrario.

Este monstruo de aquí para nada es el protagonista masculino. Es el antagonista… el que sé que va hacer mi vida imposible… el COOKIE MONSTER.

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁ HACIENDO ÉSTA FEA AQUÍ?!

¡ALERTA MONSTRUO! ¡ALERTA MONSTRUO! ¡ALERTA MONSTRUO! ¡ATENCIÓN! ¡ATENCIÓN! ¡POR FAVOR, EVACUEN INMEDIATAMENTE!

* * *

_Querido Diario,_

_¡No es un ave! ¡No es un avión! ¡Tampoco es Superman! Es mi jefe… y es un monstruo. Mi jefe es Peeta Mellark, el presidente del Consejo de Estudiantes… modelo… y el que se rió de mi cuando me tropecé en el pasillo._

_-Katniss._

_PD: Este tipo de monstruo es peor que mis anteriores opciones. ¿Me podrá ayudar mi ángel caído en esto?_

* * *

**LA HISTORIA VA TOMANDO FORMA... CREO QUE A PARTIR DE ESTE CAPITULO OS VA A IR GUSTANDO MÁS :)**

**AHMMM... ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO!**

**¿PODRÍA PEDIROS UN FAVOR? DEJADME UN REVIEW ANDA xD**

**GRACIAS POR LEER Y UN SALUDO!**

**-freedomisjustalie**


	6. CAPITULO 4

**Esta historia NO ES MÍA. Todo el derecho de copyright le pertenece a **_**HaveYouSeenThisGirl**_** autora en Wattpad que ahora tiene publicada esta historia, al igual que los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Yo sólo la traduzco y edito por diversión… nada más.**

**Una vez aclarado esto… espero que os guste la historia :)**

**Aviso: Al final es posible que reduzca la historia en 2 partes dado que lo estoy editando bastante :) Pero la idea original del autor permanece.**

* * *

**DIARIO DE UNA FEA**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4**

-¡¿Qué cojones es esto?!

-¡Ahh! –exclamo cuando me suelta el brazo que me agarraba con fuerza para arrastrarme en la oficina de su padre.

Nada más verme en la puerta preguntó qué estaba haciendo YO en SU CASA, el mayordomo le contestó que yo era su nueva asistenta personal. De repente su rostro comenzó a tomar un color parecido al rojo… hasta su cuello tenía el mismo color, y ni corto ni perezoso me agarró del brazo para arrastrarme en la oficina de su padre.

-Peeta… vaya qué sorpresa… -¿por qué demonios le sonríe a su hijo? ¿Acaso no ve lo que me está haciendo? –¿Qué puede hacer tu papi por ti? ¿Vienes a darme un beso de saludo?

-¡¿Podrías dejar de bromear viejo borracho?! –exclama a su padre.

WOW. ¿Cómo le ha dicho a su padre? Creo que este monstruo tampoco sabe lo que es el RESPETO… bueno, eso ya lo sabía desde un principio… ¿pero hacia su padre? Este monstruo no tiene límites.

-Bueno… -su padre tose y pone voz de serio. –Peeta, hijo, estoy harto de tu comportamiento. Entiendo que tengas que mantener una "imagen"… -pronuncia "imagen" resaltándola con comillas formado por sus dedos. -… en tu instituto pero no puedes tratar a la gente que trabaja en esta casa de esa manera… -señalando mi brazo que estoy acariciando por el dolor.

-¡¿Y por qué debería respetarlos?! ¡Nosotros les pagamos así que podemos hacer con ellos lo que nos dé la gana! –exclama el engreído este.

-¡OYE! –no aguanto más y exploto. Se está pasando… además… lo que ha dicho ofende. -¡Te estás pasando! ¡Que nos pagues no significa que seamos de tu propiedad!

-¡¿Quién eres tú para hablarme de esa manera?! –me vuelve a gritar. -¡_**Fuck**_! Me voy a ir un rato… cuando vuelva espero ver a otra asistente personal… alguien guapa y sexy para quitarme todas mis tensiones… ¿**Okay**?

**[N/A: Es posible que encontréis palabras en inglés, digamos que Peeta es mitad británico… sinceramente no sé en qué país se desarrolla esta historia así que digamos que es de un sitio donde se habla español xD]**

¿Fuck? No sé qué significará eso pero no creo que sea agradable… Lo siento… soy un poquito lerda en inglés.

-¡Y TÚ! –de repente me apunta con su dedo índice.

-¿Qu… Qué? –pregunto.

-¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A VER TU HORRIBLE CARA NUNCA MÁS!

Después de decir eso sale de la oficina de su padre dando un portazo. Y allí estoy yo… petrificada y callada junto a su padre. Una cosa es ser un monstruo y otra cosa es actuar como un niño mimado de papá, caprichoso, engreído, idiota, capullo… ¿sigo?

-¡GRRRR! –no puedo evitar gruñir por la impotencia. ¡¿Cómo es posible que me haya quedado callada cuando no ha hecho más que golpearme con sus palabras?!

¡Sé que soy fea… pero no hacía falta que me lo echara así en la cara!

-Lo siento, Katniss. –noto la presión de la mano del señor Mellark sobre mi hombro. –Ya te lo había dicho… un monstruo…

Suspiro profundamente…

-No se preocupe señor Mellark… conozco muy bien ese tipo de monstruos. –uppss… eso se me ha escapado.

-Qué bueno escuchar eso, hija. Qué… bueno.

No sé si al final… la locura de Peeta lo habrá heredado de su padre. Alguien me dice que esto no ha hecho nada más que comenzar… así que Peeta… si eres un monstruo… pues yo… yo soy ¡WONDER WOMAN! ¡WUAHAHAHA!

* * *

-Ayyy… me estoy meando… -murmuro saltando de un pie a otro. -¿Dónde estará el baño? Maldita mansión… hay tantas puertas que no sabes si te vas a encontrar una habitación o un baño…¡Siii...! Aquí está… -me siento en el váter y… -Ahhhh… qué gustillo…

Acabo de descubrir que el baño más cercano a mi habitación es la del fondo del pasillo… ¡hurra!

-¿Ya habrá llegado el monstruo ese? –murmuro para mí misma… -No he escuchado nada desde la otra habitación.

-¿Quién está allí? –salto del susto cuando alguien me da un golpe en la espalda… -¡AH! –exclama de repente la ama de llaves cuando me doy la vuelta. –Ahh… qué susto Katniss… -suspira.

-¿Quién creía que era? –pregunto un poquito ofendida.

-Ahmm… nadie… nadie… -le hago una mueca.

-Señora… no me ofende si me llama fea… pero sí me ofende cuando me grita en la cara… ofende a mis oídos… -masajeo mi oído derecho… madre mía como grita.

-¿Por qué sigues despierta? –me pregunta. –Es normal que ese chico llegue tarde… no le esperes despierta… vete a dormir…

Y entonces se va. Bueno, al parecer el personal aquí tiene buen corazón… o solo me tienen pena porque trabajo para ese monstruo. Igualmente tampoco es que me iba a quedar toda la noche esperándolo ¿no? O sea… no soy su novia… ni tampoco su madre… qué me importa a mí si ese monstruo llega o no a su casa…

**Conciencia de Katniss: **Eres su asistente personal… tu deber es velar por él.

Ahhh… cierto… cierto… ¡Pero que se joda! Yo me voy a dormir…

-Uhhhh… -suena un susurro y después un golpe.

-¿Señora? –me encuentro preguntando otra vez sola. -¿Es usted?

Ahmm… no soy una cobarde no… pero antes la señora creyó que era alguien… ¿quizás un fantasma? Hmmm… la casa es muy grande… y tienen muchas habitaciones donde poder quedarse… noo… por favor… no quiero fantasmitas…

Camino un poquito hacia las escaleras donde ha bajado la señora. A ver si se ha golpeado o algo… y al final va a ser mi culpa si no voy en su ayuda…

Pero de repente… alguien me coge del pie.

-¡AHHHH! –grito.

-Shhh... –entonces miro para abajo y… ¿adivináis quién es? ¡Já! Y el muy maldito está sonriendo… espera… ¿esta sonriendo? –Tengo sed…

¿Soy yo o… éste está borracho?

-Uyy… ¿estás borracho? –me siento de cuclillas para verle mejor. ¡Pauj! Huele a alcohol.

-¡Sí! ¿Tienes algún problema? –gruñe.

¡Já! Está borracho y sigue siendo un monstruo… pero juro que antes le he visto sonreír. No, no… seguro que ha sido mi imaginación.

No tengo más remedio que ayudarlo a llegar en su habitación. Menos mal que ha subido él solito las escaleras porque si no ayyy pobre de mí. Rodeo con mi brazo su cintura para poder cargarlo y apoyo su brazo sobre mi hombro. Por dios cómo pesa este chico… ehmmm… monstruo. Pero bueno… debo decir que su peso no es debido a la grasa corporal… porque ahora mismo todo lo que estoy tocando está duro… ¡Heeyyy… no penséis mal… sé que tenéis la mente muy sucia… os he pillado! Este monstruo está hecho de puro músculo… lástima que ahora solo huele a alcohol… ¡puaj… qué asco!

-Tengo sed… -vuelve a susurrar golpeándome con su aliento a alcohol.

-Ugghh… si, si… deja de hablar… luego te doy agua…

Entramos en su habitación y cierro la puerta dándole un patada. Vaya, nunca antes había entrado en su habitación y es… enorme. Obviamente su cama también es enorme… así que como venganza de lo de antes le tiro sin importarme en qué posición caiga.

-Ughhh… -murmura… espero que de dolor. –Quiero… quiero…

Ahhh si… agua.

-¿Quieres agua? –le pregunto.

-Te quiero a ti. –de repente suelta.

Hmmm… VA-LE. ¿Sabrá que sigo siendo la asistenta fea… verdad? Decido no hacerle caso pero… ¿por qué de repente siento una presión en la tripa? Mierda… ¿no será que tengo que ir al baño, no?

-Ahmm… oye… antes de que te duermas… ve a cambiarte de ropa… hueles horrible… -murmuro.

-¿Te vas? –vuelve a hablar.

-Cámbiate… ¿dónde está tu armario? –me doy la vuelta para mirarlo pero… madre del amor hermoso.

AGUA. AGUA FRÍA. AGUA MUY, MUY FRÍA… CONGELADA. LA NECESITO. YA.

-Oy… oye… ¿qué… haces? –balbuceo pero soy incapaz de dejar de mirarlo.

-Has dicho… que me cambie… -murmura con los ojos cerrados.

¿Queréis saber lo que ha hecho el monstruo? Bueno, simplemente se ha quitado la camiseta y ahora está con el torso desnudo tumbado en su cama. ¿Sabéis qué es lo mejor de todo esto? Pues… simple… ahora mismo tengo a vista en primera fila unos seis cuadraditos muy monos en su abdomen. Dios mío… esto no está bien Katniss… no seas así… no pienses así.

-Ahmm… ¿sabes… qué? –balbuceo. –Duérmete así… ya me voy.

-Espe…

-Ahhh… -de repente me agarra del brazo y tira de mí.

Justo caigo encima de él. Sí… ahora mismo estoy sobre él… con el torso desnudo… Hmmm…

-Acompáñame un rato… -murmura rodeándome con su brazos para que no pueda levantarme.

-Oye… Peeta… sigo siendo yo… la fea… -murmuro con miedo. –No soy la asistenta guapa y sexy que puede quitar tus tensiones… pero tú sí que puedes quitar tus manos para que me pueda ir…

-No… -dice como voz de niño. ¿Eing?

-Oye… suéltame… -me remuevo para intentar quitármelo de encima… mejor de abajo.

-Eres tan guapa… -sonríe. ¡Sí! ¡Ahora está sonriendo! Pero espera… ¿qué ha dicho? –Eres muy, muy guapa… _**You're so pretty**_...

Mis ojos están ensanchados de sorpresa. ¿Acaso he oído bien? ¿Recordáis que soy un poquito lerda en inglés? Bueno, da la casualidad que esa cierta frase en inglés la conozco bastante bien… me refiero a que lo entiendo bastante bien… Además… él mismo ha dicho el significado en español…

"_**Eres tan guapa"**_

¿Guapa, yo? Lo más probable es que por culpa de su olor yo también me estoy embriagando… pero mierda, lo ha dicho con una voz tan suave y encima lo acompaña con esa sonrisa…

De repente siento que la distancia entre nuestros rostros se está haciendo cada vez más pequeño… no sé… pero tengo la sensación de que debo cerrar los ojos… tengo la sensación de estar esperando por algo… algo que choque contra mis labios…

-¡AJSFNJDSNFOENWFJNSDFSDJMWOAEI!

* * *

¡UGGGGHHHHHH! ¡MONSTRUO! ¡ES UN MONSTRUO!

¡HUHUHUHUHU! Cada vez que me acuerdo de lo que ha pasado anoche… Ahhh no… es que ni siquiera quiero recordarlo… ¡uggghhh! ¡QUÉ ASCO!

Menos mal que esta mañana cuando me he levantado él ya no estaba porque si no… no sé lo que le habría hecho. ¿Creéis que es normal…? Ahhh no… Katniss olvídalo… y respira hondo.

Ahora sólo falta no encontrarme con él por aquí… lo digo por él… aquí no está a salvo.

-Dios mío dame fuerzas para soportar a ese monstruo. –murmura para mí misma mientras estoy sentada en el jardín del instituto. –Si no fuera porque necesito este trabajo… juro… juro que ya habría dimitido nada más verle… ¿por qué es tan difícil ser pobre?

De lo irritada que estoy decido echar todo mi enfado arrancando la hierba que hay aquí en el jardín, algo que él debería agradecer porque si no llegan a ser por estas hierbas es probable que me desahogue con su cara… sí, a su preciosa cara, aunque me cueste admitirlo… lo es.

-¡UGGHHH! –exclamo desahogándome con los hierbajos.

-¿Qué te han hecho las hierbas?

-¡Coñ… ooo! –de repente aparece de la nada una chica a mi lado.

-Ahhmmm… perdón… ¿te he asustado?

¿Qué les pasa a todo el mundo que me hablan en un acento raro? Bueno, supongo que es lógico que aquí haya alumnos provenientes de todo el mundo.

-¿Me puedo sentar contigo? –me pregunta pero no espera mi respuesta ya que enseguida se sienta a mi lado dejando su bolso enfrente suya. -¿Por qué estás tan… molesta?

Hmm… no es por nada pero… ¿quién es ésta? De repente se sienta aquí a mi lado y se pone a hablar conmigo como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida. Aunque… su cara me es familiar… pero no estoy segura en donde la he visto.

-¿No eres de aquí, cierto? –la pregunto inquisitiva.

Ella se ríe. Qué mona. Bueno, ella es muy guapa.

-No… -niega con la cabeza. –Soy de Birmingham… Reino Unido.

-Eres británica… vaya… -la sonrío. -¿Y has nacido allí o…?

Vale… es posible que ahora sea yo la preguntona.

-Nací allí, crecí allí… pero he decidido seguir mis estudios aquí. –sonríe.

-¿Ehh? ¿Por qué? –sí, definitivamente ahora soy una cotilla. Pero una parte de mí quiere seguir charlando con ella. Es muy agradable, además es muy divertido escuchar su acento.

-Hmm… el chico… el chico que me gusta estudia aquí. –suelta pero su sonrisa desaparece.

¿El chico que le gusta estudia aquí? ¿Pero por qué no sonríe? Además, ¿en serio sólo ha venido a estudiar aquí porque el chico que le gusta está estudiando en Pressman Academy? Wow… lo que hace tener dinero… puedes ir donde te dé la gana… qué envidia.

-Pero… espera… ¿por qué de repente la conversación es sobre mí? –me mira curiosa. –Yo fui la primera en preguntarte sobre algo… y aún no me has contestado.

Comienzo a reírme. Cierto.

-Es verdad… perdón. –me rasco la cabeza… upppss… espero que no salga corriendo… no lo hace. Sonrío. -¿Cuál era tu pregunta?

-¿Por qué estás tan molesta?

-Ahh… -¿debería contarla? Bueno, supongo que este instituto es demasiado grande… no creo que lo conozca… -Bueno… estoy molesta con un chico…

-Ohhh… -sonríe. -¿Tu _**boyfriend**_? ¿Tu novio?

-¡¿Qué?! –comienzo a reír a carcajadas. -¿Peeta Mellark? ¿Mi novio? –sigo riéndome.

Sin embargo ella abre los ojos como plato. Me toma bastante tiempo en recomponerme pero su expresión comienza darme un poquito de miedo.

-¿Conoces a… Peeta? –me pregunta balbuceando.

¿Ella conoce a Peeta? Espera… aquí hay algo…

-¿De qué lo conoces? –sigue preguntando.

No creo que sea buena idea contarle de que trabajo para es monstruo. Además, la acabo de conocer… no soy desconfiada pero más vale tener precaución.

-Ahhmmm… me tengo que ir… todavía tengo clase. –me levanto y ella me sigue con la mirada.

-Espera…

-¡Adiós! –salgo corriendo antes de que me lo impida.

Pero… espera… se me ha olvidado preguntarla su nombre.

-OMG. Peeta… Peeta está en la puerta de nuestra clase…

-¿Por qué es tan guapo…? ¿Por qué?

-Ojalá me note…

-Está buenísimo…

¿Qué estará pasando ahora? ¿No teníamos clase con la de Historia? Esa profesora ya nos había avisado que no le gusta que lleguemos tarde… pero al parecer eso a mis compañeras no les importa para nada. ¿No me digas que él…?

-¡Katniss Everdeen! –oh no…

-¡TÚ! –exclamo.

Todas las miradas observan los pasos de Peeta acercarse a mí. Ya están comenzando a murmura. No… como se enteren que trabajo como asistenta de éste monstruo… me harán la vida más imposible. Nooo… pobre de mí.

-Ven conmigo. –me susurra pasando por mi lado sin detenerse.

-OMG. ¿Peeta la conoce?

-Nuestro príncipe Peeta la estaba esperando… ¿qué está pasando?

-¿Cómo se atreve a gritarle de esa manera?

-¡UGH! ¿Por qué esa fea se está acercando a él?

Decido ignorar los murmuros y sigo a mi… jefe. ¿Dónde querrá ir éste? Ahh… claro, le dará vergüenza que le vean conmigo. Pues a mí… a mi también me da vergüenza que me vean con él. Le sigo mientras miro su espalda… hmmm… espera… de repente se me viene en mente lo que ha hecho anoche… y me hierve la sangre.

-¿Por qué me miras así? –frunce el ceño y habla rudamente.

-¿No te acuerdas… verdad? –le digo… frunciéndole también el ceño.

-¿De qué? –dice. -¡Deja de mirarme así! ¡Soy tu jefe!

-Eres… ¡eres de lo peor! –y sin detenerme le comienzo a pegar en el pecho.

-¡OYE! –grita e intenta agarrarme de las manos para que deje de pegarle. -¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA, FEA?! –exclama.

-¡NO TE SOPORTO! –grito y sigo pegándole

-¡DEJA DE PEGARME! ¡ESTÁS LOCA! ¡NO TE HE HECHO NADA!

-¡¿NADA?! –grito a todo pulmón.

¡PAK! Le pego una bofetada.

-¡ME VOMITASTE ENCIMA!

¡PUG! Mi culo golpea el suelo.

-¿Azucarillo? ¡Oye Peeta! ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!

* * *

_Querido Diario, _

_Mi monstruo jefe me ha vomitado en la cara en mi primer día. Le he dado una bofetada… y él me ha empujado (acariciando mi culo por el golpe) Y ha venido mi héroe… mi ángel caído. Y… digamos… que… le ha dejado una bonita marca en el ojo._

_-Katniss._

_PD: Por favor, si tienes el poder de borrar recuerdos, te pido que borres la siguiente: He esperado que me besara Peeta. Me siento sucia._

* * *

**HOLA GENTE HERMOSA! PRIMERO ESTOY SUPER CONTENTA POR LOS REVIEWS QUE ME HABÉIS DEJADO EN EL CAPI ANTERIOR... GRACIAS MIL GRACIAS! NO SABÉIS LA GRAN SONRISA QUE ME HABÉIS PUESTO EN LA CARA *.***

**ESTOY MUY CANSADA Y TENGO MUCHO SUEÑO AHORA MISMO... PERO SÓLO QUERÍA CONECTARME PARA SUBIROS ESTE CAPI :) ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO Y ME DEJÉIS DE NUEVO VUESTROS PRECIOSOS REVIEWS :)**

**EN CUANTO PUEDA OS RESPONDO LOS REVIEWS POR PM Y LOS QUE NO TIENEN CUENTA OS RESPONDERÉ EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO... DE VERDAD LO SIENTO PERO ESTOY TAN DORMIDA QUE NO ME AGUANTO NI A MÍ MISMA... (UN HURRA POR LA VIDA UNIVERSITARIA... nótese el sarcasmo)**

**AHMM... CREO QUE YA ESTÁ... A VER SI PUEDO SUBIROS EL SIGUIENTE EL MIERCOLES... SI NO EL JUEVES :)**

**ESPERO VUESTROS REVIEWS... Y A MUCHOS MÁS LECTORES!**

**GRACIAS DE NUEVO!**

**-freedomisjustalie**

**PD: Si hay errores perdonadme... ni me he detenido en revisarlo... ya lo tenía subido aquí hace tiempo pero no lo había publicado... culpad a mis profesores de la universidad por tantos trabajos.**


End file.
